Whole Again (in more ways than one)
by TFSyndicate
Summary: Dani comes back into Danny's life. Something weird happens and...now she's here to stay. (NOTE: Up for adoption)


_This story is up for adoption, folks. Details below._

* * *

After that whole thing with the Disasteroid™, Danny had the rest of the week off. Friday came without much of a hassle, as most of the usual suspects either backed off or became legitimate friends. But for Danny, that also meant tomorrow was the weekend, and then it was back to the grind at school come Monday. But that could wait. For now, it was pizza night. The Fentons all chipped in while Danny flew out to get the 'za (and finish off his stamp card: ten stamps for a free pie!)

When Danny came back, he switched back to human form to avoid tripping over the ghost shield, but that also meant he had to _open_ the door. Stepping inside, and turning his head, he shut the door behind him, only to hear a faint squealing noise. Danny turned around and opened the door again. To his surprise, it was Dani! They hugged, and Danny soonafter realized that he still needed to introduce Dani to his parents.  
"Mom? Dad?" he began, "You remember how I told you that Vlad at one point tried to clone me if he couldn't 'have' me?"  
They nodded.  
"This is Dani. She was the closest he could get to a perfect copy. Even so, she was prone to melting when I first met her, but I used the Ecto-Dejecto™ downstairs to stabilize her."  
Dani waved hello. The parents returned the greeting with a hug. Seeing that they had one more for dinner, Jack and Maddie sent Danny out to get _another_ pizza. To Danny's delight, it was a free one this time.

After dinner, Maddie led the others to the family couch. It was time for another one of those serious talks that Danny usually got for coming back home so late. That wasn't the case anymore, thank goodness.  
"Danny," Maddie began, "We need to talk about Dani."  
Dani blushed.  
"What's the matter with her now?" Danny asked in a concerned tone.  
"While you were out, we've decided. Starting tomorrow, Dani will be going to school with you, taking your old Ninth Grade classes while you focus on Tenth Grade. If anyone asks, she's your clone."  
Danny and Dani shuddered.  
"Isn't that a little close to the truth? I mean, we've settled on 'cousins' as our cover-up."  
"Well that was _before_ the Disasteroid™," said Maddie, "We've already called your principal and told her about Dani. Besides, neither of us have siblings."  
"None that we know of at least," added Jack, albeit under his breath.  
"I dunno, Dad," Danny groaned, "Wouldn't you be put off if you knew one of your school chums was a clone of another classmate?"  
"Danny," said Jack, "You know of that rock band The Plastic E-Gulls? ( **SHAMELESS PLUG!** Visit tpeg. bandcamp. com)"  
Danny nodded, "Your point?"  
"Tina's a clone."  
Danny facepalmed. He and Dani stood up to turn in for the night.  
"One more thing, Dani?" said Maddie, "I noticed during dinner that your fingers were dripping. Is that something we should be worrying about?"  
"Of course not!" Dani assured them, "I...just washed my hands and forgot to dry them off!"

"Danny I lied!" Dani wined as soon as she followed Danny into their bedroom, "My fingers weren't just dripping...they were _melting_!"  
The look on Danny's face told all.  
"I feel like I'm becoming unstable again!"  
"How is that even possible?" said Danny.  
"Well don't look at me! I'm as smart as you," said Dani, "And even by comparison, it's still pretty low!"  
"Fortunately, we still have some Ecto-Dejecto™ left."  
Danny turned into a ghost and jumped into the floor. Dani sat on the bed and waited for him to come back. Eventually, he did, holding a syringe-full of the stuff.  
"I always had a fear of being on the receiving end of needles," said Danny to his audience, "But I never thought I'd ever be on the _giving_ end!"  
Danny took ahold of Dani's soft hand for comfort, and gently submerged the syringe needle into her arm, slowly letting a bit of the Ecto-Dejecto™ trickle out. He pulled the needle out and covered the penetration with a dot-sized bandage. Dani shook her hand a bit to see if it helped, and sure enough, the hand stopped dripping.  
"Thank you, Danny!" said Dani.  
"Hey, what are clone hosts for?" Danny chuckled.

There was only one bed in the bedroom. Danny had to make a mental note to go to IKEA and get a bunk to accommodate Dani in the future. In the meantime, they had to make do with sharing the one bed. Danny looked the other way while Dani took her clothes off and put on her sleepwear. She returned the favor while Danny did the same. In the bathroom, they brushed their teeth and rinsed together in sync (which Jazz saw, and found a little disturbing). Soon enough, they were in bed.

Danny was the first one to wake up the next morning, to the buzzing of his alarm clock. For once, he thought, he had a restful night. He reached over the bed to hit the SNOOZE button without disturbing Dani, when he missed and fell over. The fall was broken sooner than he expected, because the lump in the bed where Dani was last night... _wasn't there_! And yet, Danny felt a cushioning on his chest that he never felt before, as if Dani woke up first and left a pillow under the blanket in her place just to mess with Danny.  
Danny stood up. The supposed pillow wasn't there. Neither was Dani. He didn't have a mirror in his room, so he made for the bathroom.

And that's when he saw it. In the place of Danny's reflection...was a reflection of Dani instead. The 'pillow' in his chest were actually boobs! He opened the bottom half of Dani's sleepwear just to make sure, and, yes, his junk was gone too. Danny didn't loose Dani overnight...he _became_ Dani! And the sensation was _completely_ different from overshadowing someone: the main difference was that he couldn't escape.  
Danny screamed, but was careful as to not wake up the parents. Then he felt a familiar sensation come upon him, and before he knew it, he went from Dani back to Danny.

So now Danny was not only half-a-ghost, half-a-human, but also half-a-boy, half-a-girl!  
"Well," he admitted to himself, "I've been through worse..."  
Regardless, this was something that was gonna take a while getting used to.

* * *

 _Desiree, if I wished for this story to be put up for adoption, would you tell the folks at home what to do?_  
 **So be it.** (poof) **This story is up for adoption. You decide what happens next by picking up where this story left off. You're also more than welcome to make it NSFW if you have to. Comment here to let us know if your interested, and have fun.**


End file.
